degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shark in the Water
"Shark in the Water" is the third single from British singer/songwriter VV Brown. It was used in a video for part 1 of the tenth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, known in the United States as "The Boiling Point". The video features the cast of TNG as performers, proprietors and customers of a carnival and drops hints for plot points of the tenth season. This also advertises for The Breaking Point, which is part 2 of the season. The "Spoilers" Chantay Black Action- does a cartwheel. Significance- she is the Powersquad captain. The Wheel *'Action'- It spins on such themes as lies, hurt, gossip, obsession, secrets, crushes, drama, fantasy, seduction, passion, and others until it lands on lock down *'Significance'- Sav and Holly J's secret relationship, Clare's crush on Eli, Owen hurting Alli, Fiona's obsession with alchohol, gossips about Riley and Zane's relationship, Holly J seducing Sav?, Adam's passion to hurt Fitz, Connor's fantansy over his online girlfriend, and Fitz bringing knife to school and a possible stabbing puts Degrassi on lock down during a school dance in the mid-season finale. The Song (Shark in the Water) *'Significance - '''It is played during "A Night in Vegas" during All Falls Down. Bianca *'Action'''- Standing in front of a sign that says "the girl that makes boyfriends disappear" and smirking to herself. *'Significance'- Bianca gets Drew to cheat on Alli by inviting him to the boilier room. Leia Chang, Fitz, Connor Deslauriers, Dave Turner, and Wesley Betenkamp *'Action '- Fitz snatches Leia's ball out of her hand throws it, dunking Connor in a tub. He then turns to Wesley and Dave with a threatening look on his face. *'Significance '- Fitz becomes the school bully, along with Bianca and Owen, meanwhile Connor becomes a target of an online predator. Riley Stavros *'Action'- displays his strength with the hammer, but is threatened when Drew displays equal strength. *'Significance'- Drew blackmails Riley to take his QB1 spots in 99 Problems (1) . 'Fiona' *'Action - '''Using makeup to either create or cover up a bruise. *'Significance '- Foreshadowing her abusive relationship with Bobby in the What a Girl Wants and Breakaway story arc. 'Adam *'Action -' Entering a house of mirrors where his reflection is that of Gracie. *'''Significance - '''Adam is transgender shown in My Body Is A Cage (1), meaning she was born as a girl named Gracie but later changed her gender to a boy and thus her name to Adam. Clare and Eli *'''Action - Clare is a tarot card reader and Eli is her customer. She first draws "The Lovers" card followed by the "Death" card. *'Significance' - "The Lovers" foreshadows their building relationship and "Death" refers to the death of Eli's girlfriend Julia which he reveals in Still Fighting It (2). And probably because in the mid-season finale, Fitz almost killed (well tricked) Eli with a knife. It should be noted that, whether it was a deliberate pun or not, that Clare is a clairvoyant--or rather, a Clare-voyant. 'Alli, Dave and Drew' *'Action' - Alli is running a kissing both. Dave prepares to go up and kiss Alli but Drew cuts in front the other characters to kiss her. *'Significance' - Alli and Drew begin seeing each other in Better Off Alone (1). Dave is upset about this because he has a crush on Alli 'Anya' *'Action' - Stands in front of a sign reading "The Two-Faced Girl". *'Significance' - The Two-Faced Girl foreshadowed in the episode What A Girl Wants (1) she was originally on Holly J's side when she wanted to take revenge on Sav but after her faked pregnancy and Sav's affection for her instead she switched sides and started supporting Sav for the president of School. 'Sav and Holly J.' *'Action #1' - Holly J. is a knife thrower and Sav is her assistant. You Don't Know My Name *'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. are competing for President in What A Girl Wants. *'Action #2' - Holly J walks towards Sav and approaches him as if she was going to kiss him but takes the knife instead. *'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. relationship starts building in You Don't Know My Name (2) *'Action #3 - '''Holly J. is wearing a berlesque outfit. *'Significance - 'This is first worn by Fiona in Purple Pills and later given to Holly J. who wears it seduce Sav in All Falls Down. Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie *'Action - 'Stands in front of a sign reading "The Girl Who Doesn't Know Her Own Secret" with K.C., who slips away from her. *'Significance - '''Jenna discovers she is pregnant in Tears Dry On Their Own (2), and K.C. dumps her. Video thumb|350px|left thumb|left|350px|New 'Extended Version' of Shark in the Water Category:The Boiling Point Category:Season 10